


Dirty Dancer

by AlexandraElla



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraElla/pseuds/AlexandraElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard encounters an extremely attractive woman. A woman who seemingly wants him - bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancer

Gerard watched the girl who danced closer and closer towards him with a huge smile on her face.  
It was his 33th birthday and he and the band had agreed on celebrating it in one of LA's hottest clubs. The dancing girl had had her eyes locked on him the whole evening.  
Now it seemed like she had collected the courage to approach the singer of My Chemical Romance. Gerard thought that it probably was because of the massive pile of shots that she had chugged.  
As she got closer he realised that she was quite hot. Or scratch that. She was extremely sexy.  
One of the devil's creations, for sure. Nothing with boobs like that could have been made by God as they made you want to do dirty things just by looking at them.

She had piercing blue eyes and a pair of full and kissable pink lips. Dick-sucking lips, Gerard thought for a brief second before he pushed the thought into the back of his head. Her long brown hair bounced as she shook her upper body seductively. Her lovely cushions of tissue and fat jiggled inside of her low-cut top which left nothing for the imagination. The jeans she wore was so tight that it could have been just her skin being painted in a deep blue color.  
She grabbed Gerard's shoulders and rolled her hips towards his with the beat of the music.

Boom, boom, boom. Grind, grind, grind. Gasp, gasp, gasp.

Frank, Ray and Mikey weren't to be seen as they were dancing like mad men in the middle of the dance floor.  
The attractive female who was all over Gerard suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm Ilsa!" she yelled to be heard over the loud music which was pumping. The bass sent pulsating waves through the floor. Gerard shot her a toothy grin. "I'm Gerard." he yelled back to her even though they stood so close together that they could be mistaken for one.  
"I know who you are. Let's get out of here." Ilsa yelled and winked. A wink which indicated to Gerard that he would probably get something.  
"Happy fucking birthday..." Gerard whispered to himself as he walked out of the club with Ilsa in his arms.

They walked in silence to the hotel where the band would spend the night. But as soon as the doors closed to Gerard's hotel-room Ilsa jumped Gerard. She attacked his mouth with her soft pink lips. The kiss was breathtaking, intense and more than a little bit violent. Ilsa released a throaty groan as Gerard let his tongue slip into her mouth.  
His tongue raked and explored the depth of her oral opening.  
Her moans got animalistic and hoarse. She pushed her whole aching body towards Gerard, whose body slowly started reacting to the fact that there was a madly hot woman there who had cravings for him.  
The two of them backed until Gerard's knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards and landed onto the soft mattress with Ilsa on top of him. She decided that clothes needed to be shed and started unbuttoning Gerard's shirt in a fast pace.

Two human bodies connected in a moment of passion and lust. Two people united by their genitals. Such a natural thing. One plus one equals one.

They were soon naked. Gerard gasped as he watched the pair of nice and full breasts which where placed right in front of his head. He grabbed them by a reflex and started to slowly making sticky traces of saliva all over them with his wanting tongue. Her dark nipples were hard as rocks and she gasped and threw her head back as soon as Gerard's tongue brushed them.  
Gerard's erection was throbbing, pulsating and more than alive. It wanted to get in right away. It needed friction and a salty relase.  
Before Ilsa had time to say anything, Gerard had already pushed into her. She growled and dug her fingernails deep into Gerard's steaming back.  
It was euphoria. A bliss.

Hump, hump, hump. Scream, scream, scream. Climax, climax, climax.

Afterwards they just laid there in the middle of the mess they had made. The sheets were tangled up and Ilsa and Gerard laid on their backs, partly covered by the sheets.  
"So, what do you do for a living Ilsa?" Gerard huffed as he tried to catch his breat. He raked his hair which was damp from the massive sweating. She exhaled loudly and glanced towards the clock.  
"You can say that I'm an actress. It's been nice but I think I'll have to go now." She rambled quickly and got out of the bed. She gathered her clothes and had put them on before anyone had the time to say 'cheesecake'.  
"Okay, so can I have your number?" Gerard asked and smiled as Ilsa was on her way out of the hotel-room. She stopped right before she slammed the door shut and looked sad.  
"No."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikey was waiting in the hotel's lobby with his arms crossed as he watched Ilsa come down the stairs.  
"What took you so long?" he snarled. Ilsa shrugged and stroked a strand of hair away from her face.  
"Your brother has excellent stamina." she said as an apologize. That was clearly too much for Mikey's ears as he grimaced and shook his head violently.

"Where's my money?" Ilsa then asked when Mikey stayed quiet. He put his hand into his pocket and gave Ilsa a handful of cash. She stuffed it into her bra, turned around, and walked right out of the hotel.


End file.
